


A Team Effort

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, Bets & Wagers, Diapers, Humiliation, Multi, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, group play, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: As punishment for making such a mess of herself in Drunken Mess, Yang’s confined to diapers for a month; only able to get her panty freedom if she doesn’t have a single accident! Can the blonde bruiser beat their challenge?!This was originally posted September 14, 2016!





	A Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drunken Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492021) by [SilverWritingDesk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk). 



The expressions of the girls in team RWBY's dorm weren't all to different. Three were sharing the same amused, playful look, a certain small girl on the verge of gut busting laughter, while the last was flustered, angry, and nervous. All their eyes were on the last member, who was squirming in place.

"Is this really needed?" Yang grumbled, tugging at her tight shorts, trying to get them to fit right and to hide what was hidden, bulging underneath. "It was one time! It won't happen again!"

"Oh, you're right it won't happen again, because now, cleaning you will be a breeze! It's clear we can't trust you to be responsible when you're drinking, so we need to make sure you're niiiice and safe." The ice princess explained with a small snicker, fingers tapping together.

Ruby couldn't stop herself from circling around her sister, openly checking out her hips to inspect how well the diaper she wore fit her. She poked at it a few times, making Yang growl and swat her hand away, but that didn't deter her.

"It's so... poofy, and large! I'm surprised they had them this size..." She remarked as she poked at the thicker parts in the back, which crinkled in response. The girl giggled, covering her mouth immediately afterwards. "B-But it looks... good on you, sis...!"

"Yes. It was like she was made for them." Blake muttered, sharing a quick look with Weiss. It wasn't hard for the two of them to get the measurements of the sleeping girl and to find a company to make custom diaper sizes.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Yang let Ruby continue the prodding while she placed her hands on her hips. The gesture only caused more crinkling, which made her cringe a little, her cheeks going up another shade of pink.

"Then how long do I have to wear this? No way I'm doing it until the end of the year or anything like that!" The group shared a quick look after she finished her shouting. Yang briefly wondered if they had a meeting about this beforehand.

"Well, to prevent further accidents, we'll keep you in diapers for a whole month!" Weiss explained, stepping forward with her footwear clicking softly on the ground. "Of course, during that month, you can't have a single accident, or else the month will start again! It shouldn't be too hard to keep those diapees clean, right?" Her tone was condescending and instigating, like she was daring Yang to lash out.

"And to prevent any more casualties of your recklessness, we've confiscated all your panties." Yang gasped at Blake's news, shooting her a hot glare that the Faunus simply shrugged off coolly. "So you can't just change into them when we're not around. We're doing this to help you, Yang."

The blonde bruiser couldn't help but detect the slightest of sarcasm in her voice.

“Okay, fine!” She spat, crossing her arms as almost visible fumes came off her head. Ruby nervously stepped away, hiding behind her two other teammates. “Just you wait, I'll go all month without a single accident! I went most of my life without one, a single month is easy.”

Weiss stepped over and smiled, cupping Yang’s shoulder and giving her a little jostle. An almost animalistic growl from the girl made her retreat, however.

“And if you do have accidents, we have more diapers, and all the supplies to clean you up! Trust me, we won't hesitate to get you back in a clean diaper!” She clapped her hands together with a sinister grin. “We’ll change you ourselves.”

Ruby quietly muttered that she never agreed to that part.

For that month, Yang swore to vow off her drinks. No bars, no parties, nothing. Just soda, milk, juice, water… She even managed to keep it a secret from everyone, despite her team’s tauntings. Weiss would occasionally grab the front of her diaper to check if it was wet, and Blake would smack and hold her rear from the shadows to check for messes.

The only one who wasn't assaulting her diaper was Ruby, and that was because she would talk about it, in front of everyone! She even thought she was being secret about it; referring to it as her ‘special problem’, asking if she washed lately, asking if her bed was messy…

But it was the end of the month soon enough, and as Yang returned to her room, she reflected on the month. Besides having to move awkwardly, needing to be careful with how she moved and what she wore, it wasn't the worst thing. The stupid diaper did work as at least a functioning pillow in some classroom’s seats, and in the cafeteria as well.

To her surprise, nobody was in the dorm. But there was a plastic bottle of soda in the open. Seemed fresh too. Shrugging, she took it and sat on her bed, getting her books out. Everyone was out doing things, she could just relax, get some studying in with a surprise soda she wasn't expecting!

She read for a while, occasionally scrawling down notes in the margins and setting the book down every so often to check her scroll to chat with the team. They were out of a quick snack and lunch while she was in class, and even offered to bring her something, as a celebration of her soon to be freedom from her diaper.

But after a half hour, she began to feel off. She felt… sick? Yang had to sit up, rubbing circles on her stomach as she groaned. Was her breakfast spoiled or something? A sudden fart escaped her, and it dawned on her that she suddenly really needed to use the bathroom.

Really, really bad.

Yang pushed her book aside and carefully stood, having to hold her stomach with both arms. It was really rumbling now, she could feel her body wanting to just go, but the bathroom was just right there…!

Her steps were staggered and slow, not wanting to push herself too hard. One wrong move, and she knew, she just knew… An awkward step made another noise escape her rear, and she whined in response. It took every ounce of her being to not just let go right there. One more step, at least make it one more step…

The door to the bathroom was wide open, and the toilet was in view. It was just taunting her, and she couldn't…

Her knees buckled, making her fall onto all fours, fists pressed against the floor as her willpower ebbed away. It was coming… It was coming, and it was coming hard.

A groan escaped her as the first log forced its way into her diaper. A big one too… And the next one wasn't any smaller. Nor the next, or the one after that… She lost track of time, and of how much she was pooping. There was so much, pushing her diaper out and making it start to sag from all the excess waste…

Her punishment was almost over too… She just had to go a couple more days, but she failed. Her diaper was now filled with her own waste, and each little movement she made caused it to squish and spread out across her rear. One of her hands reached behind her to check just how much there was. Even though shouldn’t see it, she was almost positive the bulge from her poop could be seen pushing against her school uniform.

Yang quickly realized she had to cover it up somehow. She had to change herself and get rid of the evidence before they came home! But as she stood up, she became aware of a noise. Many noises. Voices. They were home.

The door clicked and Yang made a dash for her bed, leaping onto it. Unfortunately, it made the mess on her rear squish against it more, and she groaned. She could hide it, she could hide it…

“Yaaaang! We brought enough stuff to have a small party!” Ruby announced as she led the charge into the room. In her hands were two full bottles of soda. Blake had some chips in her arms, and Weiss had a small cake.

“O-Oh hey guys!” She nervously greeted them as she sat up gingerly, avoiding trying to put too much weight on her butt. “You really didn’t have to do this…”

“You’re right.” Blake said with a shrug, setting her cargo down on the desk, taking the cake and putting it there as Weiss passed by to approach her bedside.

“But we felt like it’s the least we could do. Just one more day and you’ll be good!” The heiress said with a smile, sitting down at her bedside and chuckling. “I’ll even go out shopping with you if you want some fancy new panties! Aren’t I just so nice?”

Yang nodded quickly, her eyes locking back down on her lap.

“Yeah, that’s… great. Thanks.” She replied absently. Weiss tilted her head, giving her shoulder a little rub. Her hand reached for Yang’s forehead, making her recoil suspiciously. “Wh-What?!”

“You’re acting weird… Normally you’d be excited to be out of your diapers and to party.” She observed warily, eyebrow raised. Her hand retreated and slowly ran down her arm as she thought… Then she suddenly recoiled, covering her nose with both hands. “Oh, gross!”

The other two in the room instantly looked up, Blake’s bow twitching. They made their way over to the bed, surrounding her. Yang shrunk in her spot, her hopes of hiding her mess quickly disappearing.

“What, what happened? Did she not brush her teeth or something?” Ruby asked innocently, looming over the side of her bed. Only a second later, the smell hit her and she realized, needing to cover her mouth with both hands. “Y-Yaaang…!”

Blake just snickered amusedly, shaking her head slowly. “And she was so close too…”

Walking away from the bed, Weiss went to the drawer that held the changing supplies. From it she pulled out a bag of wipes, powder, and a fresh new diaper. The other two stepped back, only watching as Yang protested.

“I-It happened suddenly! I couldn’t help it, I tried making it to the bathroom, my stomach couldn’t take it!” She shouted out excuses as the heiress stepped closer and closer, and soon enough was on the poopy diapered girl.

Her skirt was maneuvered down her legs carefully, and not too long after, the soiled padding was unwrapped. Weiss recoiled when the smell was finally unleashed, but didn’t back down from her work. This was to help Yang! Of course, the blonde baby didn’t think so; she was constantly squirming and trying to break free, needing Ruby and Blake on standby to keep her held down.

“J-Jeez, Yang… How long were you holding it?” Weiss remarked with a slow shake of her head. Yang’s head was low and her eyes were shut, an intense crimson across her cheeks as she was exposed and humiliated in front of everyone. It’d be slightly less bad if it was only Weiss, but adding in Blake and even her little sister…

The old, dirty diaper was dumped away, and the slender hand of the ice queen swiped a wet wipe from the container. Slowly, it dragged along the messy butt of Yang, while she tsked and shook her head.

“See, aren’t you glad we kept you in your diapers?” She asked with a condescending tone, moving onto the next wipe. Of course, Yang didn’t respond. “If it weren’t for us, another pair of panties would be ruined! So, you’re welcome.”

With a smug grin, she threw the next wipe away and grabbed the powder. The area around her hips almost disappeared in a white smoke as she applied it, even getting some of the bed with it. Then finally, the new diaper. The other to had to keep her legs open and her shoulders down as Weiss moved it into position.

“C-Come on, I almost made the whole month…! Can’t you give me another chance?!” She whined as she continued her futile attempts to break free. Nobody responded to her, letting her sulk in her humiliation as the thick, crinkling garment was carefully wrapped around and taped into place.

Weiss gave her a quick pat on the front, and her cohorts moved their arms away. Instantly, Yang’s legs shut and she pressed her hands against her lap, making the diaper crinkle dryly. She scowled angrily, shooting glares at her teammates, her tormentors. Her hand reached out to grab her skirt, but Blake swiped it, folding it up carefully.

“No, no, you can have this back after our little party.” She remarked, flashing her a small, coy grin, which only resulted in a fiery glare from Yang.

But Ruby was still chipper and happy, although still a bit flustered from her big sis in her diapers; a sight she hadn’t quite gotten used to.

“We’re still having the party?” She asked eagerly, eyes beaming with happiness.

“The stuff is already bought! Of course we’re still having it!” Weiss replied with an eyeroll, leaving the bedside to where the food was placed. “We just… need to come up with a different reason.”

Blake and Ruby made their way over to join her, talking between themselves as if nothing happened. And a few seconds later, Yang begrudgingly stood up and went to join them, trying to tug her top down over her diaper as she crinkled with each step.

One more month to go...


End file.
